She got a shot
by Shyy Girl
Summary: Olivia got a shot. Will she survive to discover how the real love should be like? *E/O*
1. The shot

_**Disclaimer**__: do not own SVU neither their characters._

_

* * *

_

"NO!" Elliot yelled "Liv, don't leave me! You told me you were a big girl and could take care of yourself, so, stay with me!" Elliot took Olivia in his arms. "You are my world! I can't live without you!" And these were the last words that Olivia could hear...

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

_Manhattan SVU_**_  
_**

"I was raped, someone helps me, please!" A teenager asked in desperation.

"Sure, what exactly happened, sweetie?" Olivia words were quiet, letting the girl visible comfortable to talk about.

"Ron raped me! I swear, I did nothing to him! I neither wear short clothing." The teenager girl said crying.

"It wasn't your fault, when that happened?" Olivia kept her soft tone.

"About half hour. He laugh at me and went to his told me he dared I could say something since my family will put me out of the house."

"Let's go to hospital, you're bleeding, and don't worry, we'll find him." Olivia promised.

_hospital_

Olivia saw Elliot and before he could say something she said._  
_

"What are you doing here, El? Today is your free day. Enjoy it, I have all under control."

"I forgot my wallet on precinct and Cragen told me you were here."

"I know take care of myself, El. Go to your wife and kids."

"It's late, I'm staying in your side, you're my partner. And my kids are teenagers, Eli is the little one, and Kathy can handle him. You, my dear, were sick two days ago, I don't think you can do everything."

"I'm a big girl, El. Enjoy our day."

"No before I put the bastard in jail." Elliot took a look on the papers and asked. " How's she?"

In that moment, the doctor showed up

"Detectives? Your victim will be in observation, she is very hurt and we gave her some special medicines."

"Thanks, doc!"

_At Ron's house_

"NYPD! Open the door!" Elliot said.

"I saw something moving indoor. I'll break the door." Olivia said as she broke the door. A loud noise could be heard. Ron shotted her.

_***End of Flashback***_

* * *

"Elliot, you barely step home and go out. I am your wife. You must need to be here!" Kathy yelled at Elliot

"You know my job, Kathy." He said as he got changed.

"She is not your job. Last week was 'Liv is sick', and now, what is the excuse?"

"Cut it off Kathy, you know she got a shot."

"So did you. I don't see the matter." Kathy was angry.

"The shot I got was superficial, I didn't say anything at work."

"If you cross the door, you don't need be back!"

"She has no family, Kathy. I'll look after her." Elliot took his youngest son, gave him a tight hug and left the house.

* * *

"It's taking so long! She got a shot but she doesn't wake!" Elliot complained.

"The bullet had a drug. But it effects will be over today. I talked to her doctor." Melinda said.

"That explains why she was saying she was having Stabler's baby last night." Fin said.

In that exactly moment, Kathy showed up.

"Elliot Stabler! Are you sleeping with your partner? Do you know what? I don't care! The divorce papers will be filled tomorrow." Kathy said, running out of the hospital.

"Man, you need to do something with your wife, she's crazy." Fin laugh.

"It seems ex-wife." Elliot stated, laughing as well.

"Excuse me Elliot, this is not best place in the world to ask it, but, I could noticed you didn't care about what Kathy just said. Is there something going on between you and Benson? Is that her hallucination or is she really pregnant?" Mel asked.


	2. Elevator flashback

_**Author note:** Thanks for following/reviewing this story. I appreciate it a lot!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own L&O:SVU.  
_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"I'm getting old, El. Soon I cannot be mother and I wish it more than get married." Olivia said trying to open the SVU elevator's door.

"Do you want to get married? I thought Olivia Benson didn't have girly wishes." Elliot said, helping Olivia.

"I give up, we're stuck here." She leaned onto the wall, looked at Elliot and said angry. "Do you think I'm lesbian, mister Stabler?"

"Well, not completely, you have seeing Porter, you can be bisexual." He was with his Stabler smile.

"I have no problem with people who choice this, but no, I'm 100% woman. I like man." She said annoyed.

"Just prove me and I will believe in you." He was teasing her so hard she wanted make something to him, then she pushed him.

"Over my dead body!"

"See? You are not that 100% woman as you said."

"Shut up!" Olivia was getting very mad.

"I won't shut up until you prove me you are woman."

"I don't need to."

"It's because you don't wanna accept you are lesbian."

"Hey, aren't I a bi?"

"Good girl, first step is acceptation." Elliot said as he touch Olivia shoulder.

"Shut up dumbass! I don't need to prove you." She pushed him.

"Okay, let's see if you like this."

Elliot was looking at Olivia deeply, his eyes never leaving hers. He pulled her closer, her stuck to his body. He took a step closer and drawing her closer. He moved in slowly, pressing his lips to hers. Her heart stopping when they made contact. His heart leaped with delight as he felt her responding. Their tongues fought for dominance, the two shared an intense kiss.

"How did it feel like?" Elliot asked, still cupping Olivia's face.

"I never doubt about you Elliot. You need to tell me if you still think I'm lesbian." She smiled, hiding what she really had felt.

"Liv, I never doubt. I was just teasing you. And this was an amazing kiss. Can I prove another one?" He leaned into her lips but she stepped back.

"No, you have your wife. She already hates me, I don't need to give her a real reason."

Elliot looked into Olivia eyes and said. "Well, I can help you with a child."

"El, what I mean was I want a child by my own." Olivia whispered.

"It's what I meant too." Elliot stated.

**_End of Flashback_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Elliot, is there something we need to know?" Melinda asked again.

"Who is Elliot Stabler?" The doctor asked.

"Sorry Mel,the doctor is calling me." Elliot left his colleagues and went to talk to the doctor.

* * *

**_What comes next? What does the doctor want to say? Will Elliot say something? Is Olivia pregnant? Is that possible? _**


	3. Cries

_**Disclaimer**: I, Shyy Girl, do not own SVU_

* * *

"Hi, you must be Elliot. She's awake and wants to see you before she goes to surgery. She said it's a decision she needs to make with you," the doctor said as they were walking toward Olivia's bedroom.

"Surgery? They told us she didn't need another surgery besides that one take out the bullet," Elliot asked worriedly.

"She may not take the surgery, that's why she's asking you," the doctor said. "This is her bedroom."

_***Flashback***_

_**Benson's apartment**_

The doorbell rang and Olivia opened the door.

"Hi, El, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked, surprised.

"Nice to see you too, Liv," Elliot said as he entered in her apartment and handed her a package.

"Yummy! I was craving for these black and white cookies!" she said as she put a cookie on her mouth.

"I know, I hope I don't hear you complaining about them for next few months." He took a seat on her couch.

"I don't dare to say feel at home because I prefer not to think about what you could do," she laughed. "What are you doing here on the weekend? Where are Kathy and your kids?"

"Kathy and I had a fight. She's in Chicago with the kids."

"I'm sorry, El."

"Don't be" he said sincerely. "Look what Dickie text to me." He showed his cell phone to Olivia.

"Dad, please have more fights with mom on your payday. She gave me money to go out here! PS: The girls said hi and Eli is busy eating a big piece of candy."

Olivia tried not laugh, smiling as she said, "Dickie has your sense of humor. It's a Stabler thing."

"I made wonderful kids, didn't I?"

"You did, indeed." She sat beside Elliot and whispered, "I hope that one day I have my own child."

Elliot looked at her, and saw the pained look in her eyes.

"I can help you, you know. I have five kids," he said, caressing her hair.

"No thanks. Nobody could handle a Benson-Stabler in the Earth," she said, hugging a cushion.

"I think Earth is a good planet," he said in her ear and she laughed.

He knew how cheer her up. He knew her well. He wanted her to have his baby, he wanted her.

"I don't think it would work. First, I need to find a place where they do artificial insemination. I'm not rich, I'm a detective like you, no big payment, and second…" He put his finger on her mouth and she stopped speaking.

"Who's talking about artificial thing? Aren't I attractive enough for you?" He said in fake disappointment.

She blushed, he was more than enough. He was a hot man, whom she had to handle every day at work.

"El, you're a good looking guy, you know that. The thing is…" she was interrupted again.

"Liv, no more excuses. I won't force you to do anything. You're the one who wants a baby, I'm just an… I'm just an accessory. I think I need to leave now. You probably don't wanna see me anymore," he said as he started get up.

"El, stay, please." She held him. "I'm afraid. It has been ages since the last time I…" Elliot made her shut her mouth with a sweet, soft, and slow kiss.

"There's nothing to worry about," he said, looking into her eyes. "There are things we never forget," he said as his right hand made its way to Olivia's breast and the other hand held the back of her neck. He kissed her again.

They undressed each other and soon both were in Olivia's bed. No words were said. Elliot kissed down Olivia body, making she cried when he found her center, he licked and sucked her clit. She gently ran her hands through his hair in circular motions while lightly scratching his scalp.

He came up in her face, kissed her on lips while he started fingering. Feeling her ready, he replace his fingers by his cocky. Pulling and pushing, soon both were in great sync.

"Oh, my…"Olivia was over the edge and soon she had her orgasm; she had never had one like this in the longest time.

"Oh, Liv…" Elliot moaned when he got his own orgasm.

Both were in each others arms as Elliot said, "That was amazing. I don't think you're pregnant yet, we should try it again."

"Idiot," Olivia said.

_***End of Flashback***_

Entering Olivia's room, Elliot saw her crying over a paper.

"Hey, Liv, how are you feeling?"

"El, did you remember last week? When I was sick?"

"Sure, I was there for you. You probably ate something bad, you were throwing up a lot."

She handed Elliot the paper. He read it and said,

"You're… you're having my… you…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"El, I'm losing my baby…"

* * *

**_How will be Elliot reaction? How can they tell to their colleagues what's happening?  
_**

_**Reviews are welcome, seriously, I feel happy with any kind of them. :)**_


	4. Decision

_**Disclaimer**: do not won them._

* * *

Seeing Elliot made Olivia cry harder. She wondered if he could handle the things she was about to tell him. Things that could change everything.

"Liv, babe, don't cry." He held in his own tears; he needed to be strong in front of her. He already had five children, while she was pregnant with her first kid, and this was his kid as well. Being a father was his favorite job, and he wanted that baby as much as Olivia did, even though he just knew he was going to be a father again.

"Don't cry, babe," he repeated. "You'll have our child." He said rubbing her hand.

"It's my baby, not ours.," she said with pain in her voice. "You don't need to do anything. You can't do anything, you are married and I don't want another partner…"

Elliot interrupted her. "Shh, it's gonna be okay."

"I wish you were right." Olivia whispered.

"I am, Liv." He wasn't really sure, she didn't look anywhere near okay. "Why you need to see me?"

"I need to have surgery to keep this baby. "

"Go ahead. If you need someone to stay with you, I'm here."

"It's not that simple." She looked at the floor. " If I die, will you look after this baby?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's dangerous. I want this baby more than anything in my life, but I may die. Will you take care of my baby?"

Elliot's eyes were teary as he stepped closer to Olivia, giving her a hug as he said, "This baby is ours, Liv, no matter what you say." He let out a sigh."All I want is a baby with you, all I want is a life with you. I'll look after both of you."

"El, what about Kathy?"

"She's history. I'm worried about you, Liv. Promise me, that you'll go through surgery and be strong. I'm not asking you be strong for me, but for our baby."

"El, I don't know if I can. I'm in pain…"

"Just try, promise?"

"I will," she sighed.

The doctor entered Olivia's bedroom and asked, "Have you decided yet, Ms. Benson?"

"Yes, I'll do the surgery, doc."

"Okay, you need someone else to sign the papers. I assume Mr. Stabler is your family." The doctor handed the papers to Elliot to sign. "It's not that easy, read everything and see if you're in agreement."

"He's not my fam…" Olivia couldn't finish her sentence because Elliot cut her off.

"Olivia told me everything, it's okay." He signed his name and gave back the papers.

"We are going to take you in ten minutes," the doctor said Olivia. "You can't watch the surgery, Mr. Stabler, but you can stay here till we pick her up.

Elliot sat on Olivia's bed, where she was sitting as well. They spent ten minutes holding each other. When the nurse came to take her, Elliot said, "I love you, Liv." He kissed her hair as she started to cry hardly. She tried to understand Elliot's words. She knew she could die and never know what he meant. She could die and never see her baby, but now, she also knew she needed to try to follow her dream.

Elliot left her bedroom when she went to surgery. He was desolated. Now, amid all the pain, he noticed his feelings for her weren't just friendly. When he wanted her, it was not just a sexual urge. He actually loved her. He had loved her for years. Now it was clear, but he knew now that he could lose her, not for some other man, but he could lose her forever.

* * *

Mel saw Elliot and asked, "How is she?"

"She's going to have another surgery," Elliot said.

"Why? I've talked to the doctors, They told me she was going to be okay."

"It's another surgery, Mel. And according to the papers I signed, it's really dangerous."

"Why did you sign them? What kind of surgery?"

Elliot took a breath and whispered, "To keep the baby…"

"Wait, is she..."

"Yes, she's pregnant with my baby."

* * *

_**Will Liv survive? What about the baby? After the news, what will happen on SVU team?**_

_Reviews make my day, can you leave yours, please? :)**  
**_


	5. There is an issue

**_Disclaimer:_**I do not won them.

* * *

"She has lost so much blood. It's not the best thing to do," Melinda said hiding her surprise about what she just knew.

"It's her dream. She told me that; she'll be okay," Elliot said trying to convince Melinda, but also trying to convince himself.

_In the operating room._

"We are losing her."

"On three."

"I'll go there. It's been almost four hours and we have no news," Elliot said getting up.

"Man, I can't believe babe girl is still in surgery. If your shot hadn't killed Ron, I would do that now," Fin said.

Cragen entered the room, talked to Melinda, then walked to Fin and Elliot, who was leaving the waiting room.

"Wait, Elliot."

"Yes, cap?"

"You got a two months suspension from SVU."

"Why?"

"Because what I just found out. You shot Ron and he's dead. It seems you had a reason; you can't work if you are connected with the case. I don't want to explain anything to IAB."

"What do you mean?"

"You are having an affair with your partner. Worse than that, you are married."

"We didn't have an affair and I'm not married anymore."

"How are you going to explain this to your kids?

"It's complicated"

* * *

***Flashback***

"Liv, I will miss it so much when you get what you want," Elliot said rubbing Olivia's hair.

"No holding hands, no breakfast, and no strings, what will you miss? You have your wife," Olivia said without move her head from Elliot chest.

"Big difference, you… the sex is amazing," Elliot whispered.

"Thank you?" Olivia asked teasing.

"Shut up and come here. Last try of the day," Elliot said holding her chin and bringing her mouth to his own.

"Sure thing, it's almost midnight, after this will be another day," she said in his mouth as she felt him smirk.

***End of flashback***

**

* * *

**

"El, you sounded like a girl. Complicated? How come?" Cragen asked when they saw the doctor, his face wasn't the best.

"Excuse me, Mister Stabler, I have some news, but you need be strong."

* * *

**_WHAT NEWS? Next chapter we will have some answers._**

**_Review here or on Twitter: Shyy_Girl_**


	6. Hopes

_Disclaimer: don't own them._

* * *

"Mr. Stabler, she is in a coma again. But the surgery was a success," said the doctor.

Elliot took a breath and said, "Can I see her?"

"Yes."

* * *

***flashback***

"Liv, what if I die? Who will raise our child?" he said, laying on Liv's bed, looking at the ceiling.

"You talk like we were married. _If_ I get pregnant, _my_ child will be raised by myself. Why do you think I wanna be a mother?"

"An excuse to sleep with me?" He smirked.

Olivia hit his arm playfully as she said, "Idiot, I didn't want it, don't you remember? I wanted to go to a clinic but I don't have enough money..."

"Then you accepted my suggestion." He was teasing her; he loved to tease her.

"I'm regretting it right now," she said as she started get up.

"No way! You stay here, I'm sure you are not pregnant yet," he said as he held her.

"How do you know that?" she said as she tried to escape from his hands.

"You're still acting like yourself, preggo woman are crazy."

"I might be different."

***end of flashback"**

**

* * *

**

"She is beautiful. And she never changed," Elliot whispered.

"What?" the doctor asked.

"Nothing. Do you have any idea how long it will take?" Elliot asked

"No. She can be awake in an hour or in an year, nobody knows."

"Did you notice that Detective Stabler hasn't been the same since Olivia…" a rookie said when he was interrupted by Fin.

"Find something useful to do and leave Elliot alone. He's doing his job."

"I was just…"

"Go!"

"Elliot, you need to recover. It has been three months."

"Shut up, Fin. You talk like she's dead, but she is alive. She'll survive!"

"You come here every single day. You should call instead. She is sleeping, as you say so yourself."

"I want to be here when she wakes up," he said, hanging his coat. "And the baby?"

"It's fine. "

"I'll sleep in the chair. I want to stay here but I had a long day. Where is it?"

"In the hallway," the nurse said

Elliot was leaving the room when he heard something.

"Hey."

"Liv, my darling, how are you?"

"I… I don't know. I feel something heavy in…" She ran her hand over her tummy. "Oh my God!"

"What happened? Are you hurting?"

She started to cry.

"El, what's happening?"

"You were in coma for five months."

"My tummy… " she said and Elliot put his hand over hers.

"They kept you and the baby alive."

"Baby? Am I pregnant?"

* * *

**_Leave a review if you want a next chapter. :)_**


	7. Surprise

"Yes Liv, you're pregnant." He was clearly worried. "Do you really not remember?"

"No, who… who am I dating? Did I get married?" she said, still crying.

"None of them… You wanted to be a mom and... "

There was a knock on the door.

"Dad, I need some stuff to go to college college, can I borrow your car?" Maureen asked as she looked at Olivia. "Liv, you're awake! I've missed you! How are you and my little brother or sister? I know you don't want the baby to be a Stabler, but I can't help it. I like the idea. I won't babysit this baby, though. Stablers have an attitude, and Dad said you do as well. I can't handle a little monster." Maureen smirked. "I need to go." She took her dad's car keys. "Thanks, Dad. See you later Liv."

Maureen left the bedroom and the doctor came in.

"Miss Benson, I heard about you. We are happy that you're awake! How are you?"

"Confused, dizzy, my head hurts, and my tummy is big."

"Tell me your name."

"You can skip it. I just don't remember being pregnant."

"Let's do some tests and see how you are. And the memory will return in time. Don't worry."

* * *

"How did the tests go, Liv?"

"Everything is okay with the baby and me." She stared at the floor and asked, "How come you're my baby's father?"

"You wanted a baby and I helped you. The end."

"How did I pay for it?"

"You, um- you didn't pay anything, Liv."

"Good, I couldn't be happy if I was pregnant and poor at once. Who paid for me? I'm still confused."

"You didn't pay because it was… how can I say this? You got pregnant naturally."

"Huh?" She lifted her eyes as she began to understand. "We had sex?"

"We did." He couldn't help but smile. "We so did."

"El, my head hurts with too much information, but where was Kathy in it? Did she allow it?"

"She doesn't know. And if you hadn't taken that bullet, she should never know… but I'm glad things went like they did." He took her hand. "Liv, she left me five months ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Please don't be sorry. If she didn't do that, I would have kept my feelings to myself."

He cupped Olivia's face, looked into her eyes, then at her mouth. "Liv, I'm in love with you." He kissed her lips softly.

She closed her eyes, a tear ran her cheek.

"El, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

"What are you sorry for? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, but I can't remember anything, and it seems like we were doing well. I'm sorry… I… El, I'm not feeling well…"

"Liv, LIV, OLIVIA!"

She passed out.


	8. Home, sweet home?

_**Disclaimer**: I just own this story, anything else, characters and stuff, belong to Dick Wolf._

* * *

After few days, Olivia left the hospital. She was crying as she caressed her belly when someone knocked the door. It was her first day back home. Even with everybody telling her to stay in the hospital for a few more days, she decided go home. She thought it probably make her remember her pregnancy.

_No, how I got pregnant, s_he reminded herself. She didn't get up. Whoever was at her door would be back later. Now she needed time for herself. But the door was unlocked, and she knew who had the keys.

"Liv, it's me, Elliot. Are you home?" Elliot yelled.

"In my bedroom," Olivia said between sobs.

He entered her bedroom and turned on the light as he asked, "What's wrong, Liv? Does it hurt?"

"Not physically," she sighed. "I thought coming back to my home would remind me of something, but it's not working. I feel terrible. I don't remember a single thing."

"It comes with time, Liv."

"I've heard that too much, when will it be time? I don't know what happened between us, I don't know how the squad reacted about it. Nobody will tell me these kinds of details. I'm getting tired of waiting, I don't know if I'm gonna be a good mom if I can't remember how my baby got in my tummy."

She was almost crying when Elliot kissed her forehead. "You'll be fine." He sat on her bed, hugging her and pulling her into his arms. "Don't worry, the squad is fine with this. Cap did all the paperwork." He caressed her belly and could hear Olivia sighing in relief. "I love you." He kissed her hair. "And don't worry, you didn't eat a cabbage with a baby inside you."

It made her laugh. "Oh, really." He loved to hear her laughter. It helped him believe in her recovery.

"Really, it was a watermelon seed." She hit him playfully, laughing so naturally that Elliot joined in the laughter.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes. Elliot kept his hand over Olivia's belly and she rested her own hand over his. They just broke apart when his phone rang.

"Stabler... Yes, I'm on my way."

"Cap?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Babe, I need to go. They need me."

"I wish I could go, I miss it."

He kissed her forehead. "I know, but it's not good for your health. It's for the baby's health as well."

He walked to the door and Olivia followed him when he walked out. Olivia leaned against the door frame and asked, "El, what we did... you know, that… um… was it good?"

He held her chin, looked into her eyes and said, "Liv, the sex was amazing. Every single time. We are connected." He kissed her passionately. She moaned. "I love you, Liv."

"You're gonna be late," she said. He kissed her again, lightly this time and said,

"See you later."

"See you," she whispered.

_Why couldn't I say I love you to him?_ she thought, watching Elliot walk down the hallway.

* * *

_**Should I dare continue this? One or two chapters more. Whatever is your thought, I would love her from you. :)**_


	9. The Birth

_"Liv, don't die on me. LIV! OLIVIA!"_

Olivia woke up scared. She remembered her shot. She felt the pain again. Scared to death. Then, everything started to be clear, her shot, the case, how she got pregnant… how she got pregnant? The pain went away. Now she felt horny_. Shit, it was good. And shit, I'm pregnant, in damn risk, I won't have sex in next two month. _She thought.

Elliot didn't try anything further with her. He just kissed her lightly, she was trying understand what had changed. Now that she had her memories again, she wondered why he didn't caress her like before. No, he's right_, I told him this child is mine, not his. _She said herself. _But he told me he loves me. _Damn hormones, she was confused.

"I never told him I loved him, I think he can leave after that, just like everybody." She said loud, with tears in her eyes. Thinking she was alone, she said it loud.

"I won't leave you. Never!" Elliot said.

"You scared me, how long are you here?" Olivia said as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Since your scream. What happened?"

"El, I remember all. The shot and…"

"And? He sat in the bed, aside her."

"I meant everything." She said.

"You remember this…" He put his hand on her neck, caressing it, bending his head a little to catch her lips. He sucked her upon lip. He moan and do the same to him. Tongue against tongue, nobody wins this war. He reach her breast under her t-shirt and she broke the kiss, breathing hard.

"El, I'm pregnant." But she didn't put his hand away.

"I know, it's thanks me." He said in her ear.

"Son of a bitch." She said has trying took his pants off.

"You remembered well, don't you, Benson?" He already had her half naked, now he was working in her pants.

"El, oh, Gosh!" She moan when his hand went down to her clit.

"I want it, but, oh…"She tried think. "the baby, I won't hurt my baby."

"Our baby." He said, as he turned Olivia, kissing her back of her neck. "We won't hurt our baby. I'm going to be gentleman." He put two fingers inside her and started to move them back and forth.

"Oh, I'm gonna… oh…" She grabbed him in her hand and started to stroke him. Inside his boxers.

"Shit, Liv…" He was hard, and now he was about to cum.

He increased his pace when Liv started to do the same. "Oh my…" She came as he did.

They were cuddling, as she said. "El?"

"Um?"

"I love you. Thanks for everything."

"Psh, don't tell silly things. I love you too."

"She's 8 months preggo. What gonna happen to my baby?" Elliot said worried.

"It's okay, your baby boy is health. C-section isn't a problem."

"Oh, he's cute Mrs. Stabler." The nurse said.

"thanks, actually, it's miss Benson."

"Not for long. Liv, you want marry me?" Elliot asked

"El, not here." Olivia said, with a not happy face.

"You had our baby, you said you love me back. Don't you wanna marry me?" Elliot was confused.

"El, Kathy called me this morning, before I feel sick."

"And?"

"She told me you're still married."

* * *

_One more and I'm done. What gonna happen? Will they marry? Reviews? _


	10. Time goes on

Elliot didn't see Olivia for few months now. She used her maternity leave to stay away from everyone she knew. Even she being aware of Kathy's lie, she decided to have her baby as she had planned – by herself.

Today was her first day back work.

"Olivia Benson, the mom of the year!" Munch said as hugged Olivia.

"Hi, I've missed you, you all!" She said.

"I don't think you did." Elliot said, he didn't lift his head to look at her.

"Nice to see you too, Elliot."

"hm"

"Olivia, Elliot, my office."

"What's up, cap?"

"We got a case and I need my best detectives on it."

They worked almost in silence, just talking when it was necessary. But something in the middle of the afternoon changed it. Olivia's phone rang, she answered.

"Benson," after that, she started to cry hard and yelled, "run to Mercy."

Elliot did it, "what's going on? A vic?"

"No, it's Ely."

"Ely?"

"My baby's day care is in fire."

Olivia ran to the sister she knew from the day care, "where is my son?"

"Hi miss Benson, let me explain what happened, he's…" the sister said as she was cut off.

"Cut the shit off, where's he?" Elliot yelled

"There"

"He's okay, they saw the fire in the beginning. He's here just to be sure nothing happened." The doctor said. "He is a perfect image of you two, must be proud parents."

Elliot eyes were shinny, teary. He haven't seen his son since he was a newborn, now he was 6 months. Dark brown hair with blue eyes. He was perfect mix of Olivia and Elliot.

"Liv, he's beautiful." He said caressing his son forehead.

"Wanna hold him?" She smiled at Elliot for the first time after months.

"Hey little man," Elliot said as his son held his thumb.

"Olivier, this is your dad," Olivia said, caressing Olivier's cheek. Elliot looked at Olivia eyes, she looked back, then he stared at her lips, leaned and gave her a soft kiss in her lips.

"Liv, baby. Let's go home and put this little man in his crib. The doctor said it's okay." Elliot said.

"How long did I sleep?"

"Not so long," he said, taking their son from her arms, "I called Cragen and he gave us a day off, I'm taking you two home then I'm going home."

"Here we are, bye little man, bye Liv"

"El, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Stay here tonight."

"Are you sure?"

She kissed him instead answer.

"Thanks for being there for me. And thanks for staying." She said as she put sleeping Olivier on his crib.

"He's my son," he hugged her, she was in her back to him, "and you are the love of my life," he kissed the back of neck.

She sighed as she said, "Let's get out of here, Olivier is sleeping and we need to talk."

"What's it about?" He said, sitting on the couch, "why do you want me here?"

"El, I need talk to you. But first, do you think I'm the love of your life?"

"I don't think it, I know you're. When you got that shot and stayed in a coma, I thought I was going to die if you didn't survive. Then you ran way for 6 months, my world was falling apart. I wanted punch someone everyday."

"I'm sorry, I got scared when I noticed that… when I notice I… well, El, I love you, and I can't hide this feeling from myself anymore."

Elliot knelled in front of Olivia, took her left hand in his hand, looked into her eyes and asked. "Now you gonna marry me?" as he put a ring on her finger.

"Do you always have a engagement ring in your pocket?" She laughed.

"Liv, answer me."

"I do"

He got up, kissed her lips and said in her mouth, "I love you", then kissed her neck, her collarbone then her lips again. He took her in his arms without break the kiss and went to her bedroom.

"I love you, El. Make me yours, make remember everything from last year." Olivia asked so he did.

Elliot was being careful, put Olivia in the bed and started to undress her slowly, worshipping her curves, her body. Then he undressed himself for Olivia delight.

"I don't remember you being so gentleman."

"'cause it's our first time…" he started his kiss trail to the south of her body,

"first?" she whispered between heavy breathing .

"First time we're going to make love. Before was just a good fuck."

Olivia wanted to laugh but when Elliot kissed her where she wished she forgot how to breathe.

"Oh, El."

He knew what he was doing, and kept there till her body started to shake.

He climbed on top of her and started to thrust, slowly, loving to hear her silent curses, loving to have her. "I love you, future Mrs. Stabler."

"I love you Mr. Stabler."

* * *

**The end**


End file.
